Captured
by MyLife2
Summary: Ozai captured Zuko...What will he do with Katara?
1. Captured

Author's Note: Ozai Captures Zuko...What will he do with Katara?

Zuko: POV

I had just joined the Avatar's group after figuring out my destiny was not to capture the Avatar, but to teach him firebending, and help him defeat my father Fire Lord Ozai. That's when I got word my father was looking me.

"Zuko I don't think it's safe for you to go." Katara said grabbing my arm, and spinning me around to face her.

"I have to go. If I don't he'll come here, and I can't risk anyone getting hurt." I said looking away from her.

"This could be part of his master plan. Get Zuko away from the group so he can come here and take us out with his army." Sokka explained pacing back and fourth.

"What do you think Aang?" Katara asked looking over to Aang who was sitting on a rock bending tiny pebbles.

"I don't know. Zuko should be free to do whatever he wants. But then again what if Sokka is right and he has it all planned out."

I knew exactly what my father was planning. He was planning on teaching me another lesson, so I knew I had to leave tonight, before he could have the chance to come here.

"You wanna know what Twinkle-Toes I think that we should let the Fire Lord come here so you can kick his butt faster!" Toph urged.

"Guys we have to think about Zuko, and how this is affecting him..." Katara trailed off.

"It's not affecting any part of me!" I bellowed, and sent a blast of fire at the wall. At that point Katara was standing next to me.

"Zuzu please calm down." Katara whispered putting a hand on my chest.

I nodded. "I'm sorry. Lets just rest and make a plan tomorrow morning." I bowed to them before leaving.

Later that night I gathered my things into my sack and headed to the Fire Nation. It took awhile to get there, but by the next day I was staring at the flag that once had great meaning to me. I walked right by it without giving it another thought I was only thinking about Katara and how upset and worried she probably is. I walked up to the palace gates looking at both guards staring down at me from their podiums knowing at any minute my father would know I was back. The doors slowly opened revealing the palace itself. I walked slowly towards the building looking up at either side of me watching the guards. When I walked in the first person to greet me was my sister Azula.

"Hello, Zuzu." She spoke through her grin. "I haven't seen you since the Boiling rock. How are your friends doing?" She stared at me.

"Just fine." I mused. "How are you and..." I didn't even bother to say his name.

"Father and I are doing just well without you Zuzu..We have been waiting for you." She taunted.

I walked past her into my father's throne room. When I entered I saw only his figured but as I moved closer towards him not only did I feel the heat, and see him clearly, I felt the pain and memory of the day he challenged me a little boy to an Agni Kai.

"Hello Zuko...Was it unclear to you to come alone?" He demanded.

"I did come alone." I hissed through my teeth.

"Oh really did you now?"

"Yes I did." I said standing my ground.

"THEN WHO IS THIS!" The fire surrounding him grew with rage as he threw Katara at my feet tied up in chains with bruises on her face.

"What did you do?" My eyes became glassy.

"Zuko.." Katara managed to choke out. "I'm so sorry." Katara said looking up at me with a tear running down her face.

"LET HER GO!" I screamed threw the fire.

"How dare you yell at your Fire Lord." Ozai barked at me.

"I didn't I yelled at a pathetic man who doesn't deserve to see the light of day." I growled.

"Take her away!" Ozai demanded his guards.

"Wait. Take me instead let me get punished. After all I was the one that spoke out of turn and disobeyed you Father." I spoke falling to my knees.

"Hmm." Ozai looked at me thinking over the situation.

"Zuzu..no don't do this." Katara screamed through her tears.

"Silence!" Ozai ordered as he stepped through the flames walking towards me. "If this is trick I will have you killed immediately."

I looked up at him then at Katara who was wincing in pain. "Take me and let her go without harm."

"Fine." He motioned for his guards to let Katara go.

I looked back down at the ground not able to look at Katara.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life Zuko." Fire Lord Ozai said as a whip of fire came across my chest.

The guards were on me before I even had the chance to fight back. They pulled me to my feet and bounded my feet and hands together. My Father gathered lighting and aimed it towards me but at the last minute aimed at Katara and struck her with it. Then all I remember is waking up to the bars of my prison cell.


	2. Agni Kai

Author's Note: So we last left off at Zuko getting captured and Katara getting struck with Ozai's lighting...lets see what happens next shall we!

Zuko POV:

"LOOK AT ME." Fire Lord Ozai said entering the room.

I didn't bother to look, how could I look? After what he did to me...what he did to Katara. "No."

"You're nothing anymore Zuko so give up." Ozai hissed.

"I will never give up. Unlike you father I know how to be a man and fight back."

"Oh really. Because you proved that so well." He laughed motioning to my scar.

"I was a child then. Now I could probably beat you at your own game." I snickered.

"Well then lets see how good you really are." Ozai said walking out, but not before whispering to one of the guards.

One came into my cell. "Let's go." He unchained me from the ground and pushed me out.

I was brought to a big room and chained up on two post in the middle of the room. I noticed guards all around the room with fire whips ready. Then my father walked in with Katara with feet and hands tied up.

"I thought I said to let her go!" I said trying to run at my father, but just got held back by the chains.

"Zuko you have said a lot of irrelevant things in your life and that was one of them." Fire Lord Ozai said throwing Katara on her knees. "You want her back, and to be safe don't you?"

I fell to my knees and stared at the ground.

"That's what I thought..so if it's a game you want, then a game is what you will get. If you win I will free her without any harm, but if I win you will have to kill her." A glimmer of satisfaction swept across his face.

I nodded without looking at him. "Fine lets do this!" I slowly got to me feet and the Dai Li unchained me from the post. I was still sore from the fire whip I got yesterday.

"Good then I challenge you to an Agni Kai." Ozai scoffed kicking Katara over to one of the Dai Li members.

When we got outside I stared him down waiting for him to make the first move. He started hurling fireball after fireball at me. I easily dodged them hurling my own fireballs at the same time. As my father moved quickly towards me I noticed fire daggers coming from his fist so I created a blazing ring to knock him off of his feet.

"Is that the best you got?" I shouted at him taking my fighting stance.

"Not at all my son I'm still warming up!" He got up in one precise movement. "Oh look who came to watch."

I looked over to the stair seats that Katara was now trapped in.

"It would be a shame if something were to happen to her." He smiled.

"I would never let that happen!" I spoke sending two fire pinwheels at him while he was distracted.

Ozai created a shield of fire to protect himself. "Yes but how will you ever protect the both of you?" He laughed gathering a lighting bolt.

I wanted to attack him, but if I did that I knew there wouldn't be enough time to redirect his lighting so inside I waiting for him to strike.

"ZUKO HELP!" Katara screamed as she started sinking into the ground.

I started running over to her forgetting about my father and started throwing fire missiles at the Dai Li, but they easy blocked them with an earth wall. As I got closer to them my father sent his lighting at me hitting me close to my heart. I fell to the ground struggling to breath.

"Zuko No!" Katara cried.

I stumbled to my feet trying to not give up.

"Zuko you will never know when to give up now will you?" Ozai spoke as he jet propelled his way towards me gathering more lighting.

"I wont let you take another person away from me." I hollered at him. I quickly tried to make a wall of flames but my body was to weak and I fell to my knees.

"Giving up already Zuko. Your mother was right you are pathetic.: He laughed.

"MY MOTHER LOVED ME! SHE WOULD NEVER SAY THAT!" I screamed threw my tears. Blasting my father with intertwined fire streams.

Fire Lord Ozai gathered a fire lash and hooked it around my arm throwing me into a rock wall 50' feet off the ground. "Give up Zuko you have no energy left to fight. You might as well kill her now." He flashed a look at Katara.

I started falling and I knew if I didn't do something now this would be it, but before I could think of something my father sent lighting at me again and I slammed hard into the ground shaking from all the energy inside my body.

"Ahhhh." I managed to look up at my father who was standing over me smiling.

"Look at you Prince Zuko, do you honestly think that you are worthy of becoming Fire Lord someday? I should just put you out of your pain and misery right now." He said slashing my already opened scar on my chest with another fire whip and then three more to follow. " You are pathetic Zuko! GET UP and be a man." Ozai barked dragging me to my feet.

I held my stomach tight. Lighting was still coursing through my body. "You're the pathetic one!"

"Look at you Zuko you couldn't possible be able to fight back anymore." Ozai snickered.

"I'll fight till I die!" I spoke getting back in my fighting stance.

Ozai sighs. "Very well lets just get this other with." He gathered more lighting aiming it right at my heart.

I took a deep breath in and out and redirected his lighting aiming it at a rock column instead.

"You don't even have the guts to aim it at me." He smirked.

"But I do have the guts to speak out of turn!"

This brought back memories for him and how I humiliated him in front of important people. "And that was the day I no longer had a son!" He hit me hard in the stomach with five fireballs.

I didn't lose my stance I stood my ground and began hurling firebombs at him one after the other causing him to keep stepping back. But then something caught my attention. I saw some of the Dai Li members attacking Katara. So threw some fire arcs at them. When I took my attention back to my father he wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" Ozai chuckled creating a wall of flames and sent it at me from behind.

As I turned around I quickly redirected it back at my father burning his whole body sending him falling to the ground. "I told you I wouldn't give up." I said walking towards him looking down at him. He was wincing in pain.

"How dare you do this to your father!" He screaming wincing in the pain.

"This Agni Kai is over I win!" I walked over to the Dai Li agents and lit a flame in my hand. "Are we gonna do this the easy way or the...AHHHH." I fell to the ground.

"Miss me Zuzu?" Azula mused smoke coming off of her two fingers.


	3. The Right Choice?

Author's Note: So I believe we left off with Zuko winning his Agni Kai against his father, but then Azula came into the picture, so who knows where this will go I know I don't and I'm writing this...Someone wish me luck!

Azula POV:

I walked over to my brother who was just starting to get up. "Did you honestly think that you would get away so easily?"

"Azula why..." Zuko grabbed at his chest barely able to breath.

"Zuko you are betraying the fire nation. Helping train the Avatar really Zuko? What is wrong with you? Dai Li take him to the chambers."

I waited a couple hours before checking in on my brother at this point I could careless if he died, he betrayed his nation and his family. "Hello Zuzu." I saw him laying on the floor in a ball electricity still flowing threw him. "It's a shame what happened to you. It really is, but it's time you got taught a lesson."

"Azula..I." Zuko didn't have the energy to finish.

"Lets go see what your girlfriend thinks of you know shall we. Guards bring in the girl."

"Yes Princess Azula." One of the Dai Li members said nodding before going to get Katara.

"LET ME GO!" Katara screamed and kicked.

"Katara calm down everything will be just fine..if you do what you're told." I mused holding a flame close to her face.

"What do you want Azula?" Katara spoke staring at the ground.

"Oh nothing _peasant_ just one little thing. I need you to leave my brother out of this little Avatar group thing you have planned. He needs to know where he really belongs, and that isn't with some little filthy peasant. Tell him you don't want him that you don't love him. NOW." I held the flame closer to her face.

"Azula STOP." Zuko spoke using the bars to pull himself up still holding his stomach.

"Zuko...I thought...how...what?" I said trying to find the right words.

"I will stay with you and help defend the Fire Nation, if you leave the peasant girl alone." Zuko said not able to look at Katara as he said these words.

"You honestly think you can trick me that easily Zuzu?" I said walking towards the bars. "You clearly hit your head or all the lighting affected your brain." I looked him up and down still seeing the electricity coarse threw his body. "I'm not stupid brother." I croaked my head to the side. "Prove to me that you mean this..._Burn her_!" A glimmer of excitement swept through my eyes.

Katara's eyes grew big and tears started to form. "Zuzu...please. I know you don't mean this." Katara said starting to believe the words Zuko had just spoke. She finally looked up at him and tears fell from her cheek.

"I'm sorry Katara..for everything." Zuko said taking a step back away from the bars stumbling but lets go of the bar, and gathers all of the energy he has left and throws a fireball straight at Katara knocking her into the Dai Li members.

"Now we just need to see if you pass the approval test from Father." I said smiling. "Guards let the girl go and help me bring my brother to our father."

Katara's POV:

I ran all the way back to Aang and my brother and Toph not wasting anytime trying not to collapse.

"KATARA!" I heard my brother scream as I came into sight. He quickly ran over to me and helped me back to them. "What happened. You're hurt. Where's Zuko."

"I.." Before I could even say anything Aang came rushing over to me.

"I knew Zuko couldn't be trusted! Katara what were you thinking running after him anyway?" Aang spoke touching my black eye.

I pulled his hand away from me. "I'm fine okay everyone just needs to leave me alone and give me some peace!" I shouted.

"Katara you are hurt. You left with Zuko and now you are hurt." Aang tried again.

"Can we just not talk about him right now..." I said looking away from them.

"Do you want some food Madam Fussy Bridges?" Toph said walking towards me with a bowl trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks Toph." I sighed taking the bowl.

"Aang can we talk?" Sokka motioned for Aang to follow him.

"Yeah, what's up Sokka?" Aang said sitting down on the rock wall.

"We need to get to the bottom of this. We need to know what happened to Zuko, and what the Fire Lord has planned for us."

"I don't know Sokka." Aang said rubbing the back of his head. "Katara doesn't look like she's ready to talk about what happened back there."

"Well that's where you come in. You and her seem to have a good relationship so use that to your advantage, and plus you're the Avatar she has to listen to you." Sokka theorizing shrugging his shoulders.

"Well...I guess you're right." Aang said levitating himself off the wall and started making his way towards me. "Hey there Katara." Aang mumbled sitting down.

"Hey Aang." I spoke healing up some of my burns.

"So about what happened back there at the Fire Nation..." I gave him a look that made him stop what he was saying. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but Sokka..." I stopped him there.

"Oh so Sokka sent you here!" My eyes darted towards Sokka who was eating some noodles and I sent ice spears flying at him.

"HEY...I'm trying to eat here!" Sokka bellowed pulling an ice spear out of his bowl and shirt sleeve.

"You wanna know what happened! Zuko turned on us, he's a betrayer to everyone. He's not gonna help Aang master firebending and he's going to fight with his sister and father when the comet comes. He used me and I fell for it. Is that what you wanted to hear!" I spoke slamming my fist to the wall. "Yes he did this to me." I pointed to my stomach that was all pink and a blackish brown color that was already beginning to peel. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I..I'm sorry Katara I shouldn't have pushed you so much." Aang said touching my shoulder as a tear came rolling down my cheek.

"Well we need to be ready to fight whoever." Sokka urged picking up his sword.

"Snoozles I don't think now is the time.." Toph begun.

"No. Now is the perfect time." I said standing up. "We need to be prepared. The Fire Lord probably already knows Aang has yet to master fire and we can't let him use that against us."

Azula's POV:

"Oh Zuko I'm so happy you chose us over them, doesn't this just seem so right!" I sang bringing Zuko to see our father.

"No not really Azula you made me burn the one person I actually care about and now she probably hates me." Zuko said walking a few steps behind me.

"Cheer up Zuko. After we defeat the Avatar and all his friends this family can go back to normal."

"We were never normal Azula and we never will be." Zuko stopped walking staring at the family portrait that was still on the wall.

I sighed. "Zuzu will you please lighten up the worst is over, now all you have to do is tell father you were wrong and you will serve him during the comet." I walked over to my father's doors to the throne room. "Well...come on."


End file.
